


Vision

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angry Sebastian, Blue Eyes, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eye Licking, Eye Sex, Eyes, Glass Eye, Jim is a Little Shit, King - Freeform, Kissing, Licking, M/M, king Jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian à perdu son œil il y a fort longtemps, ça amuse beaucoup Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Wzrok (Vision)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984215) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim jouait de fourberie pour voler l’œil en verre de Sebastian. Il s'amusait parfois à le cacher pour voir Moran s'énerver.  
Actuellement, ses doigts remontèrent le visage de Sebastian, l’œil en verre en main. Moran grommelait, frapper son patron était une mauvaise idée.  
  
« Rends-le-moi...  
\- Non. » Jim embrassa l’œil en verre sous l'air étonné de Sebastian. « Dommage. Ton œil est d'une magnifique couleur. Celui en verre n'est que reflet.  
\- ...  
\- Dit-moi, que vois-tu derrière ce bleu vivant ?  
\- ...Toi. Juste... Mon _**Roi**_. »  
  
Moriarty l'embrassa. Sebastian ne voyait _définitivement_ que lui.


End file.
